


Winegate

by Hackysack01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackysack01/pseuds/Hackysack01
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Katie and the girls have a boozy night in gossiping about boys. Katie's boyfriend Marcus accidentally overhears something he doesn't like. Drama ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless angst, with a generous shot of contrivance thrown into the mix. I just love this pairing.

Katie poured Alicia and Angelina another glass of wine and sat back down on the recliner. With her boyfriend Marcus out for the evening with his friends, it gave the girls the privacy to catch up and gossip. "I bumped into Roger Davies the other day, he's really gone downhill."

"I know! He's had waaaay too many potions."

"The same goes for Michael Corner, he looks even worse. It's a shame really, he was such a cutie."

The three girls sighed dreamily.

“Now the Slytherin boys on the other hand,” Alicia said, taking a sip, “they are looking _hot_! Although they always were,..if they hadn't been so nasty back then we all might have gotten a bit of action." She grinned, winking at Katie. “Who could have guessed you'd end up with Marcus?”

Katie smiled while Angelina raised her eyebrows. "You thought the Slytherin's were hot?"

"As if you didn't Ange! I mean Warrington and Higgs are total dreamboats."

"Nah, Montague has it, that tall, dark brooding thing," Katie argued. "And Adrian's basically sex on legs."

"Bole's _arms_!" Ange blurted, and Alicia and Katie burst into giggles.

"See!" Katie said gleefully. "I mean Oliver is cute, but the Slytherin boys have always had an edge."

"Katie, didn't you have that gangbang fantasy back at Hogwarts..?" Alicia said, grinning like a loon.

Katie laughed, feeling her face turn red. "Oh my god shut up Ali!"

"Oh Kates, you've always been a dark horse!" Angelina teased.

"Well, who could blame you, I mean Pucey's shoulders!" Alicia mused.

Katie blushed but nodded. "God, Warrington's hands, can you _imagine_ the things his fingers could do...?"

"Don't let Marcus hear you say that," Angelina commented.

"Merlin, no! But what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she said with a laugh.

"Too right, she's in a relationship, she's not dead," Alicia added and the girls cackled and continued their consumption of alcohol.

***

In the morning, Katie woke up to an empty bed and padded out to the kitchen where she found Marcus dipping a teabag into a mug.

"Morning babe," she smiled, gazing at his broad figure dreamily, "how was your night out with the boys?" Marcus was silent and she added, "I didn't hear you come to bed, what time did you get in?"

"I didn't." Marcus tone was icy, and Katie's gaze sharpened as she took in the stiffness of his posture, his shoulders hunched around his neck.

"You didn't?" Katie asked in confusion, walking across to him and rubbing his arm. "Did you stay over at Adrian's?" Marcus jerked his arm away from her and Katie's frown deepened. "Marcus, is everything okay?!" Marcus ignored her and glowered into his mug, and concern started to claw at the pit of her stomach. "Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Marcus said coldly, taking a sip of his tea without looking at her.

"What happened, babe?" Katie asked when no further details were forthcoming. Marcus jerked his arm away but remained silent and Katie felt her worry dissipate into irritation. Although she had taken a vial of sober-up potion after the girls had left, she still wasn't feeling 100% and she didn't have the energy to deal with Marcus' fit of petulance. "Okay fine!" She snapped. "When you feel like telling me what the hell your problem is, come find me."

Marcus slammed his mug back down on the table, making her jump. "My problem?" He said through gritted teeth. "My problem is that you want to sleep with my mates!"

" _What?!_ "

"You heard me."

"What on Earth are you talking about?!"

"I came back for that vintage bottle of whiskey last night and I heard you talking to your friends," he said, finally looking at her, scowling. "It's nice to know how hot you are for my friends."

Horror descended on Katie as she realised that Marcus had overheard the godforsaken conversation from the previous night, parts of which she couldn't even remember. "Oh god Marcus, we were just joking around!" She reached out for him once more but he pulled away again.

"Oh yeah, it was hilarious! I loved hearing about how sexy you think they are, and all the things you want them to do to you!" Marcus yelled loudly but the break in his voice betrayed just how upset he was.

Katie closed her eyes, heat flooding her cheeks. "Marcus, we were just kidding, we all were," she repeated, silently cursing herself for the words she had so stupidly spoken. "And we were incredibly drunk."

"In vino veritas."

"No, in vino lies. Stupid, crazy lies," she said desperately. "I'm so sorry baby, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you. It was just one of those stupid, stupid conversations girls have, none of us meant anything by it!"

"Don't lie to me," Marcus shook his head. "I heard Alicia say you've wanted them for years. All of them except me, right?! Not with those teeth," he added bitterly.

"Are you insane?! I’ve never wanted them, and I’ve never cared about your teeth. And you sure as hell didn't have to get them straightened for me to want to be with you, you just had to stop acting like a wanker!"

"Riiight." Marcus voice was loaded with sarcasm.

"Marcus, seriously, the girls and I were just messing around about our dumb schoolgirl fantasies, just like any number of fantasies _you’ve_ had over the years."

"I've had fantasies, but not since we got together, and sure as hell never about any of your friends!"

"Oh please, I know all about the Gryffindor Chasers gangbang kink!"

"That was diff-"

"How?! You would have screwed each and every one of us if you'd had the chance, don't deny it!"

"Yeah, back _then_ , I certainly don't want to now!"

Katie groaned. "And neither do I!"

"That's not what you were saying last night! If you think you ended up with the wrong guy, then by all means..." Marcus brandished a hand outwards.

"Oh shut up Marcus! If you don't know by now that I'm head over heels in love with you then I don't know what else to tell you."

"Are you really?" Marcus looked her straight in the eye. "If I wasn't a famous quidditch star would you even be here with me?" He asked quietly.

Katie froze, cut to the quick. "Fuck you," she hissed. "Fuck you for doubting us and questioning my motives for being with you. Maybe if you hadn't been a total arsehole back at Hogwarts I would've fallen for your earlier, but don't you dare accuse me of being a broom-bunny!"

A range of emotions passed over Marcus’ face - guilt, anger, indecision and uncertainty - before he seemed to recover himself. "Well after everything I heard last night, can you be surprised?!"

Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to rein in her frustration. "I told you, it was just a stupid conversation with friends, I wasn't being serious. I understand that it was upsetting to hear, but Marcus, really, you have to believe me when I say you're the one I want. Marcus shifted from one foot to another, watching her quietly. "Look at us, we're solid, does it really look like I'd ever throw all of this," she gestured at him and the apartment around them, "us" she gestured at herself and then him, "away?! And don't you dare suggest that I'm in this for the fame and fortune!"

Marcus flushed. "Katie-" he began, momentarily chastened, but Katie was past caring.

"No. We've been together for three years, how can you possibly-" She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about last night, but I can't believe you would ever question my commitment to you!"

"I'm sorry I said that." Marcus apologised. "But I don't know what to think. The things you were saying last night," Marcus' words sounded choked, "I heard you say it Katie, I heard you say that "what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me."

"It was a joke!"

"But thinking my friends are hot-"

"Yeah, so what if I think someone else is attractive?! I'm " _in a relationship, not dead"_ , she snapped, making inverted commas with her fingers, “do you remember that bit?"

Marcus glowered at her and clenched his fists. "How could I forget? All those fantasies about Warrington's _amazing_ fingers!"

Katie winced. Of all the awkward things for Marcus to hear, it had had to be her stupid fantasy of Warrington's thick fingers fingering her until she screamed. "Babe, it was just a stupid joke, I'm not interested in Warrington or anyone else. You're the only one I want, I don't know how many times you need me to say it."

"Yeah but this aren't just random fantasies Katie, I’d get that, but these are people we know, people we see, people we're friends with."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion. I know you look at Cho Chang and the Patil's, or are you going to deny it? And don't tell me you guys didn't talk about the Greengrasses at some point last night. They're part of your inner circle, we see them at dinners all the time!" Marcus flushed and looked away, and Katie felt a moment of triumph, but it was followed quickly by guilt as he turned back to her, looking miserable. "But you know what? I know it doesn't mean anything. Our relationship is built on trust, for Godric's sake, or at least I thought it was."

"It is."

"Then act like it." Marcus gazed at her, looking lost, and Katie softened. She knew Marcus could be possessive and vulnerable at times, although it still sometimes surprised her how often he required reassurance in their relationship, in contrast to the confidence he displayed on the Quidditch pitch and in his public persona. “Marcus, I know last night wasn't my finest moment, and I get it, I'd feel uncomfortable too if I heard you talking to the boys about Ali or Ange that way, but I trust you enough to know that you're all-in and that you wouldn't cheat on me. And neither would I! Why can't you believe that?!"

"I do believe you!"

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

Katie wasn't sure who made the first move but one moment they were glaring at each other and the next they were in each others arms, kissing and tearing at each other's clothes.

***

Half an hour later they lay entwined on the floor, sweaty, panting and sated.

Katie lifted her head from Marcus' chest and gazed at him, and he cupped the back of her head and kissed her soundly. "You're mine Katie," he whispered hoarsely.

"Just you and me, baby," she whispered back, looking into his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Marcus stared back intently, holding her close, and she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, I-" they both began at the same time, and Katie smiled and placed a finger against his lips.

"Can we forget any of this ever happened?"

Marcus nodded and took her hand in his own and pulled her down for a much gentler round two.

 

***

Things had more or less returned to normal and they had not spoken of "Winegate" again, but when the monthly dinner with Marcus' friends rolled around, Katie just knew the issue would rear it's ugly head again.

At each mention of the dinner, the restaurant, and what time to leave, Marcus was uneasy and awkward. Her efforts to soothe him had been acknowledged with an unconvincing "I'm fine," but he had made no digs at her and she hoped that would be the extent of it.

As expected however, things began to go south the moment she stepped out of the bathroom on the evening of the dinner, straightening out her dress. It was perhaps a little on the short side, and Marcus' eyes immediately flew to her legs, his brow furrowing. There was none of the usual appreciation in his gaze, nor the lust that usually had them going for a hard and fast round of sex, no matter the time or place.

"Who are you wearing that for?" He blurted out.

Katie stared at him, taken aback. "Excuse me?!" Marcus flushed, quailing before her look of fury and Katie glared. "I'm not a whore Marcus Flint, so don't treat me like one. I'll wear whatever I like."

"Katie!" Marcus looked appalled. "I don't think you're a whore!"

"Right. Well either way, I'm not going tonight," Katie said in annoyance, but the look of relief on Marcus' face fired her back up again. "Oh screw you Marcus, actually you know what, we are going, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

They glared at each other for a moment, and then Marcus scowled and went into the bathroom to no doubt stew, slamming the door behind himself.

Her cheeks flushed in anger, Katie plonked herself down on the couch and glared at her heels. Marcus’ jealous streak could be charming at times, yet utterly infuriating at others, and it sometimes still amazed her just how solid their relationship was considering their beginnings as vicious Quidditch rivals.

A few minutes late he reemerged from the bathroom and stood before her, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry babe, I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean to make you feel like anything less than what you are."

Katie sighed.

"You look gorgeous," he added earnestly.

Katie felt the flush creep up her cheeks and she smiled despite herself. "Thank you." Sighing, she stood and reached out and adjusted collar, admiring the way his shirt stretched across his chest. She brushed a hand over his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay," Katie interrupted, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder what the hell you're doing with me," Marcus said hoarsely, "I-"

Katie shut him up with a kiss. "I'm with you because you're an amazing, funny, sweet, gorgeous guy. You're just silly sometimes." Marcus flushed and Katie smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Marcus replied, squeezing her waist, and Katie leaned closer and hugged him tightly.

Marcus buried his face in her neck and she was too caught up in the pleasurable sensations to notice until too late that he had left an incredibly visible hickey on her neck. He pulled back to admire it and Katie rolled her eyes but took him by the hand and together they apparated to the restaurant.

***

They were the last to arrive, all of Marcus' old school buddies already seated, some of them single, the others with their wives and girlfriends. Katie could feel the tension in Marcus' body from the moment they greeted everyone and sat down, and she squeezed his hand, trying to ground him.

She chatted away, having known everyone for a few years now, old house rivalries forgotten for the most part, and Marcus kept his arm proprietarily around her shoulder, clearly trying to mark his territory. Things were going well until Montague's girlfriend innocently teased Katie about the hickey blooming on her neck, and Katie felt Marcus stiffen further by her side, his arm rigid around her shoulders. She sighed inwardly but tried to keep things light. "Yeah, things got a bit wild," she said with a wink, and there were catcalls all around.

"Trying to mark your territory, hey Marcus?"

"You'd better watch out mate, you know she’s way out of your league."

Marcus' face shut down and he glared down at the menu, a muscle twitching in his jaw, before he stood abruptly and stalked off to the bar. Katie sighed and gave everyone an awkward smile and followed after him.

"Marcus, for god's sake, they were just joking about, you're making a scene over nothing."

He turned around and glared at her. "I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time looking at them without thinking of you-" he broke off, jaw clenched and swallowing hard.

"Of what?" Katie demanded, frustrated. "Me all naked and wet and moaning for them?"

Marcus froze, looking stricken. "That's not funny."

"Finally, something we agree on," she grumbled, although she knew she had gone too far.

"Katie-" Marcus sounded distressed, then paused for a moment, swallowing visibly. "Is that what you want?"

Katie breath caught in her throat at the achingly vulnerable expression on his face and she took his face between her hands. "Marcus, I'm absolutely head over heels for you. I'm so sorry for every stupid thing that I said! They're our friends, you have to believe that I don't feel anything for them, you're the one I want." She swallowed and stroked a thumb along his cheek. "You're it for me."

Marcus stared into her eyes searchingly. "Do you mean that?" He asked, his voice low, and Katie looked at him in shock, taken aback by the depth of his insecurities.

"Are you crazy?! Of course I do!" She exclaimed, feeling a stab of guilt. She truly didn't deserve him - he had always made her feel so incredibly loved and secure, and here she barely knew the turmoil of his mind. "You're everything," she added and ran her hands up and down his arms.

He pulled her close and kissed her and then rested his forehead against hers. "You're it for me too Katie," he whispered, and then lower still, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Katie whispered and kissed him again. "I'm not going anywhere, I wouldn't want to." To her relief Marcus finally smiled, his body relaxing against hers, and she smiled back at him, running a hand through his hair and gently kissing him again.

"Um, are you two lovebirds done here?" Warrington interrupted the perfect moment, smirking. "Only, everyone wants to eat but Higgs' girlfriend thinks it'd be polite to wait or something."

Marcus glared at his friend and Katie gave the nape of his neck a gentle squeeze. "Of course, we're just coming," she said to Warrington over her shoulder, and Warrington quirked a questioning eyebrow at Marcus but returned to the table. Katie turned back to Marcus and smiled at him. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here by your side," she said softly, and Marcus pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry," he growled softly in her ear.

Katie nodded. "I'm sorry too." Giving his hand a squeeze, she snaked an arm around his waist and they shared another quick but fervent kiss before returning to the table, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, pulling her close by his side right where she belonged.

FIN


End file.
